Kosta's nightmare
Kosta's nightmare is a GoAnimate video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on March 1st 2018 Cast Kosta Karatzovalis - Russell Kosta's Dad - Simon Kosta's Mom - Grace MacusoperFTWDieselBustersFTL2016 - Eric Ken the Emo - Dave Joey the Metal - Himself Luna - Kimberly Azura - Princess Ike - Eric Jet the Hawk - Young guy Storm - Dallas Wave - Kimberly Finbar - Paul Robbie Rotten - Wise guy Summer - Kimberly Lunick - Joey Behania - Princess Coffee - Kayla Geon - Scary guy Jazzi - Emma Foo - Ivy B.B. Jammies - Shy Girl Ka-Chung - Amy Noodle - Kendra Custard - Jennifer Transcript Kosta: Man, I'm Tired! (Dream starts) Kosta's Dad: Kosta, how dare you get the Save-Ums arrested and then won back the rights with your licensed grounded series with the likes of Ivy, Cathy, Lucy, Stephanie an many more with your friends, you know that GoAnimate changed forever. That's it, you're grounded for life! Kosta's Mom: Now we are calling Luna Minami and her favorite characters to come here and you and you will teach you lesson! Kosta: No (x15)! Please call me Luna on me, I'm sorry trying to help? Kosta's Dad: We don't care, and stop lying! Now come outside! (Outside) Luna: Kosta, how dare you bring your own licensed grounded series with your friends after you got The Save-Ums arrested. Now your going to be a bad user for one day. That's it. Azura: That's it. Ike: That's it. Jet: That's it. Storm: That's it. Wave: That's It. Finbar: That's It Robbie Rotten: That's it. Summer: That's it. Lunick: That's it. Behania: That's it. Coffee: That's It. Geon: That's it. Jazzi: That's it. Foo: That's it. B.B. Jammies: That's it. Ka-Chung: That's it. Noodle: That's it. Custard: That's it. Kosta: Wait, Jet the Hawk, I thought your my favorite character? Jet the Hawk: No, not anymore! Custard: I agree with Jet the Hawk. Prepare to be killed by the chainsaw. Azura: And prepare to be killed with the Shining Screech attack. Luna: And you know what this means! Kosta: What is it? All: PREPARE FOR YOUR ULTIMATE PRICE. (back in the real world) Kosta: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Kosta's Dad: Kosta, Kosta, wake up! Kosta: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Nooooooooooonnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Dad, it's that you, it this the real life? Kosta's Dad: Yes, it is the real life. Kosta, why are you crying in your sleep. Kosta: Oh my god Dad, I had a terrible dream. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Kosta's Dad: Aw, tell me what was it about? Kosta: I had a nightmare when I got the Save-Ums arrested and then won back the rights with my own licensed grounded series when it all began, and then, Luna and The Save-Ums along with the Babylon Rogues, Finbar and Robbie Rotten, The Flowerpuffs, The King of the Monsters, Ike and Azura are preparing to attack me with there chainsaws and the Shining Screech attack. But still, my GoAnimate career in on the line or rather getting framed and brainwashed at me and thinks me i'm a bad user instead of a good user. I can't stand it anymore, I wish I get go back in time? Kosta's Dad: Oh my, that must be a terrible dream, but it's going to be okay, I promise. Your friends will support you, it's not your fault. Kosta: I AM, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. Kosta's Dad: Kosta, it's OK, it's just a nightmare, it alright! Kosta: Wa (x25), Oh my god i'm so stressed Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Kosta's Dad: Shhhhhh. It's OK (x3), it's, going, to, be, O-kay. (His dad grabs the chair and shift to the bed) Kosta's Dad: Kosta, It's going to be OK, it's just a dream, that will never happen again to you or your friends from GoAnimate as well as The Metal Punks, I will always keep you guys safe, I promise. Kosta: But, but, I'm, down! Kosta's Dad: It's Okay. (Kosta gets up) Kosta's Dad: Kosta, come here to me, I'll hug you. It's okay Kosta, I'm right here, it's alright, no need to cry. Kosta: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Kosta's Dad: Shhhhhh. It's going to be Okay Kosta, it's okay, let out all those tears if you need to, let it out. Let, it, out, it's okay! Kosta: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Kosta's Dad: Shhhhhh. It's alright, it's okay (x2), I know Kosta, I know, It's okay. Kosta: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Kosta's Dad: Its okay, look at me. Kosta, I know that the nightmare frightened you, but it's fine, it's just a dream, it's okay. Here, I'll wipe off the tears. no need to cry, it's okay. (His Dad wipes off Kosta's tears) Kosta's Dad: Feel Better? Kosta: Yes, thanks Dad, it's mean a lot but now, Elephant012 is going to killed me for this when I had a nightmare? Kosta's Dad: Don't worry about him, he is a busy man like a boss like you, it's going to be alright. Here, let MacusoperFTWDieselBustersFTL2016 to give you some water! MacusoperFTWDieselBustersFTL2016: Here you go? Kosta: Thanks MacusoperFTWDieselBustersFTL2016 and Dad, it really means a lot! MacusoperFTWDieselBustersFTL2016: You're welcome! And the whole world is sorry for world. Kosta: I know! Ken the Emo: Boss, boss, are you okay, I've heard you a nightmare? Kosta's Dad: I tell you what happen in bed, he had a nightmare when I got the Save-Ums arrested and then won back the rights with my own licensed grounded series when it all began, and then, Luna and The Save-Ums along with the Babylon Rogues, Finbar and Robbie Rotten, The Flowerpuffs, The King of the Monsters, Ike and Azura are preparing to attack him with there chainsaws and the Shining Screech attack, that's why. Ken the Emo: Kosta, I'm so sorry about this, they is nothing we can do! Kosta: I know, it makes me sick! I need a therapist? Joey the Metal: It's OK man, we will get your grounded series back until further notice as well as your friends. Ken the Emo: Now come over, Salli and The Metal Punks it waiting for you, your breakfast is ready! Joey the Metal: And later we will go to Kristin's house to play Ping Pong with your friends to have Burger King. Kosta: Thanks guys. (The End) Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Nightmares